In the last few years there has been numerous commercial products having glyphosate resistance plants such as soybeans, maize, and rapeseed. At least two different genes have been used to make these commercial products. These products have had a specific event which has been developed through extensive research and testing and then registered with the regulatory authorities in the various countries as genetically modified organisms.
The regulatory requirements in Europe for introduction of plants that have had foreign DNA introduced are most stringent. Although not a specific requirement regulatory offices favor inserted events containing DNA which is necessary for the expression of the introduced trait and very little extra DNA in the insert. On the practical side, the event should have low numbers of copies to avoid problems with gene silencing. Development of these types of insertion events in certain crops such as sugar beets can be difficult. The inserted event should provide the plant with the desired levels of gene expression such as resistance to the application of a herbicide, resistance to insect attack, or production of an oil or sugar, and the like.
Additionally, there is the need to have an insert in sugar beet that is identifiable through tests developed for the inserted event. These test results can be employed to track the GMO in production plants and fields.
There is a need to be able to clearly identify a transgenic plant through its inserted DNA. The need for identifiable transgenic events and the primers and the event specific tests for these primers are increasingly evident.